This invention relates to a slidable window of a vehicle and more particularly to a sealing device for a slidable window of a vehicle.
One conventional sealing device for a slidable window of a vehicle is disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Registration Application No. 155622/1985. As shown in FIGS. 13, 14 and 15, slidable window glass member 2 is slidably held between an upper and a lower groove 1a of a channel member 1 through corresponding upper and lower glass runs 3 and 4 press fitted into the corresponding grooves. Upper glass run 3 has a pair of downwardly protruding reversing lips 3a embracing the upper glass portion while lower glass run 4 has an upwardly protruding reversing lip 4a provided only on the single side of and integrally of lower glass run 4. In FIG. 15, a fixed glass (permanently fixed window glass) member 4' is held in a groove 1b of a channel member 1 through a weather strip 5 pressed into channel groove 1b.
Recently, the width of the channel members has thinned and the width of channel grooves 1a, 1b becomes narrow. Thus the thickness of glass runs 3, 4 has thinned and reversing lips 3a, 4a provided in glass runs 3, 4 have also thinned. Therefore, the skirting portion of lips 3a, 4a becomes less stiff so that its sealing force against slidable glass member 2 is weak and may not prevent the ingress of dust or water into the compartment of the vehicle.
Therefore it is a technical object of this invention to improve the sealing force.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.